


A Little Bee

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bayverse)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-18
Updated: 2007-10-18
Packaged: 2017-10-09 15:01:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/88668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Bee likes</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Bee

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very juvenile drabble written for my son's 4th birthday.

Earth was a good place to be. It had plenty of cars to copycat, and Bumblebee had to admit he looked good now. He had made a very good pair of human friends, Sam and Mikaela. He didn't even mind the little dog that Sam had, not too much.

And he had his Autobot friends. He thought Optimus Prime was the best leader, that Ironhide was a strong fighter, and that Ratchet was possibly the smartest 'Bot he knew.

He missed Jazz, but Jazz was a hero now.

Mostly, the thing he liked best about Earth was their music. With the radio blasting loud, he tore down the roads around their hideout, and listened to Sam singing in the driver's seat.

Bumblebee was a happy 'Bot now.


End file.
